Anything can happen
by rose caldwell
Summary: My crazy thoughts on the five year leap...just my thoughts though, I do not own any characters from Ghost Whisperer...
1. Chapter 1

Dream: The fog had crept in and the air turned crisp. Melinda stood next to the tree staring at the old cabin. Her thoughts went back to that day, the day her life changed forever. She stood watching the scene play out again and wasn't able to change anything. No matter how much she screamed or tried to run she remained silent and unable to move. She watched Jim gather up a few remaining chairs, watched him walk inside the cabin, and struggle to get the gun away from Hunter. Melinda could see herself get out of the jeep and run to the detective. Over and over again the shot rang in head, playing out like a broken record. She tried to tell herself she was dreaming and she needed to wake up, she couldn't bear watching this again and again. Her vision started to get foggy and her heart started beating rapidly as once again the gun went off.

Melinda shot straight up in bed screaming, flipping her arms around as if she was trying to get the image out of her head. She turned to see why Jim wasn't comforting her but the only thing she saw was an empty spot next to her. She tried to think if he was working or if he'd come home but she couldn't think straight. Her heart was still beating a million miles an hour and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" A ghost yelled appearing suddenly.

Melinda hadn't regained control of herself yet and the ghost scared her enough that she could only let out another scream. The ghost disappeared immediately and she turned to see him stepping into the room, not expecting it, she let out another scream. Jim walked quickly to the bed, before he even reached the bed Melinda was clinging to him. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight trying to calm her. She was trying climb inside him, she needed to feel his protection and she didn't feel like she was close enough to him. He could feel her shaking and her tears on his neck.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked whispering in her ear.

Melinda couldn't answer; she only continued trying to pull him closer. She hated that dream and couldn't understand why it still frightened her. She still had her Jim but for reasons unknown to her, she still hated that dream. Her body clung to him for dear life. Jim, carrying her, stumbled over to the bed. She wouldn't let go of him enough for them both to get on the bed but at least her on the bed took some pressure off his neck, she'd been choking him and she didn't even realize it.

"Its okay, honey, I'm right here." He continued whispering in her ear in an attempt to calm her. So far he was unsuccessful.

"Jim…" She managed to get out. She needed him to know that she was coherent enough to know he was speaking to her.

"I'm right here. What happened?" He asked trying to pull away to look at her, but Melinda wouldn't let him go.

She only shook her head. She hated these moments. The tears fell and she had no control over them. Neither had noticed that Aiden had walked into the room. Jim tried once again to pull her away enough to look at her.

"Mel, you're scaring the hell out of me here. What happened?" Jim asked closing his eyes. He felt so helpless. Melinda knew if she could just get one word out he'd understand. She also knew it would tear his heart in two when she did. Jim wasn't too fond of her having that dream either.

"Cabin…" Melinda said through her sobs and began clinging to him even more. She hated what it did to him when she said that. She knew he wouldn't stop until he knew what was causing her distress. Jim instantly tightened his grip and whispered.

"I'm so sorry, honey." He whispered through closed eyes. It was almost too quiet for her to even hear. Melinda pulled away and looked at him. Jim had closed his eyes and refused to look at her.

"I'm happy you're here now. I just still hate that dream. It was the worst day of my life. I hate seeing the shot over and over and over again." She was now trying to reassure him. Jim still hadn't looked at her.

"I know. I wish you didn't have to though. I wish I could take that memory away from you." He finally looked at her, taking her face in his hands gently. "I'm not going anywhere again. You know that right?"

Melinda nodded and leaned back in to hug him when she noticed Aiden standing there. She pulled away and watched him wondering how long he'd been there. Jim followed her gaze.

"Hey, little man, did we wake you?" Jim asked not sure if Melinda would let him go but he tried to pull away softly.

"Yeah, I heard mom scream. Is everything okay?" Aiden asked from the door way. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew enough not to ask too many questions.

"Sorry about that, bud. Mom, just had a nightmare." Jim turned to look at Melinda.

"I'm okay, sweetie." Melinda did her best to smile.

Jim gently tried to pull away from Melinda making sure it was okay if he did and walked over to Aiden and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let's get you back to bed." Jim was carrying him like he was a sack of potatoes.

"Wait, mom do you need a hug?" Aiden asked grabbing a hold of the door before Jim could leave the room.

"I would love one." Melinda smiled and this time it was real. She loved how both Aiden and Jim knew just what to say or do to make her feel better. With only words and a smile they seemed to comfort her in a way no one ever had before. Melinda smiled as Jim took a few steps back towards her and dropped Aiden on the bed. Aiden popped up and threw his arms around his mothers neck and squeezed her has hard as he could.

"Thank you, sweetie. I feel so much better now."

Aiden pulled away and smiled. "That makes me like daddy too."

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked wondering if he some how managed to read her mind.

"I can see ghosts like you and can make you feel better with a hug like daddy."

"You are a very special little man." She smiled and kissed his check.

"Good night mom." Aiden flew off the bed and out the door. Jim watched and then turned back to Melinda.

"You okay, if I leave you to go tuck him in? I'll be back in a second." Jim asked taking a step towards the door.

Melinda grabbed his hand, shook her head no, and pulled him back to her. "I think you forgot something."

Jim thought for a moment then smiled. He pulled away enough, took her face in his hands, and kissed her softly. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you. Please hurry."

"You know I will." He walked down the hall to his Aiden's room and flicked his light on.

"Is mommy really okay?" Aiden asked getting into bed.

"Yes, she just had a bad dream."

"Me too." Aiden said a little nervous about how Jim would react. He was smart enough to know how much Jim worried about both him and his mother, and was also smart enough to know that Melinda tried to protect him, Aiden figured he should do the same.

"You did? What was yours about?" Jim asked pulling the blankets around Aiden and then sat on edge of his bed.

"I don't know. I can't remember. It's just… I think something is going to happen."

Jim tilted his head to the side. He always got a sickening feeling when Mel or Aiden said they thought something was going to happen, because something always did happen. "You can't remember anything, anything at all?"

"I don't know. It's something with mommy. I don't think it's bad but I just can't remember." Aiden said feeling as though he was disappointing his father.

"It's okay, little man. I'm sure everything is going to be just fine. Get some sleep okay or you're going to be tired tomorrow."

Jim kissed Aiden on the forehead and headed out of the room switching the light off on his way out. Now he just needed to figure out what exactly was going on with his wife, how to make her feel better, and hope that she'd forgotten all about him having to work this weekend. He felt a little guilty; almost every time they had a fight she had that dream. Jim hated causing her pain. What he hated most was lying to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments guys!! I hope you continue to enjoy the story….**

****

Melinda shot out of bed. She looked over and noticed Jim wasn't there. She wasn't sure why but panic set in, she became frantic and called for him.

"Jim." She called. Her heart began to beat rapidly when she didn't get a response. She threw the blankets back and headed out the door and down the hall to Aiden's room. Her heart stopped when he wasn't in his bed. "Aiden? Jim?" She called again. She checked the bathroom but it too was empty. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"Can you please help me?" The ghost from last night appeared in front of her again.

"Not now, please. I need to find my family." Melinda said turning to leave the room.

The ghost was in front of her. "You have your family. I need help with mine."

"I can't right now. Please leave me alone for a minute." Melinda asked heading down the stairs. Half way down the stairs she felt relief when she heard noises coming from the kitchen.

"Morning, honey." Jim smiled when she entered the room.

"Morning." She smiled back and walked over to the table. "Where is Aiden?"

Jim tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Ned picked him up." He wondered how much that dream had actually affected her this time. "Remember? You wanted to talk and you didn't want him here." Jim waited for a response from Melinda but she looked at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "You don't remember? The fight, me working this weekend, the yelling?" He waited. "Nothing?" He asked after a moment. "You didn't want to finish because Aiden was here and you didn't want him to hear. You made me call Ned and ask if he could pick him up first thing so we could 'talk'." He said quoting her.

Melinda started to feel nausea spread over her, she felt a little dizzy and disorientated. _Not again. _She thought to herself. Jim was right, when she had that dream she usually forgot something else. Jim noticed the look on her face and moved quickly around the counter to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes.

"We're fighting? Why are we fighting?" She asked trying to force the tears back. She hated fighting with him.

Jim's heart sank and he pulled her against his chest. "It's not…" he thought of the right words to say, "that bad…it's just…"

Melinda cut him off and pulled away from him. "Not that bad!" She asked a little louder than she had anticipated. "I 'made' you call Ned and have him take our son away from here so we could 'talk'." She said using his words.

"I didn't mean 'made' me." Jim realized he'd used the wrong word and was now trying to side step. Although, she really had made him. "You asked me to call."

"Why?" She demanded through her teeth trying to stay calm.

Jim could see now that she was clearly angry. "Mel, you don't remember anything from last night?" Jim asked looking into her eyes. "Nothing at all?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you to tell me." Melinda was still upset and now trying desperately to remember something, anything. She pulled away from him, thinking, wondering what she did when she got home from work last night. Jim waited while she processed. She knew she came home and dinner was ready, Aiden was coloring on the counter waiting for her to get home so they could eat, Jim talked with someone on the phone, and then…nothing. She couldn't remember anymore.

"Anything?" Jim asked getting impatient but did a good job at not letting her know that.

Melinda didn't answer. She looked over at the calendar that hung on the wall next to the phone and suddenly she remembered. Jim noticed her looking at it and took a step away incase she decided with Aiden not here she was free to hit him. Slowly he walked to the other side of the counter, far enough away so that if any flying objects came his way he had plenty of time to duck.

"You're working this weekend?" She asked through her teeth and turned to look at him.

Jim looked away quickly from her stare. He knew he'd hurt her all over again and this time she wasn't just hurt, she was pissed. "I think I liked it better when you didn't remember." He smiled but didn't look at her.

"Jim!"

"I'm sorry. I tried to get out of it. That damn flu going around has hit us pretty hard. They're understaffed and they need me to work." He said looking at her this time, begging and pleading for her to forgive him.

"It's our anniversary!"

"I know…but…"

She cut him off again. "Not just any anniversary, it's our tenth!"

Jim didn't say anything, he only looked away again. He'd never seen her upset like this before and he never thought he'd be the cause for this much pain and anger.

"Please tell me you're joking! Tell me that this is just some attempt to make me think that you're working and you really have something planned to surprise me."

Jim wished it was. He turned to look at her and she knew he was serious.

She took a step closer to him, and he took a step away. He never thought in a million years he'd be afraid of her, but today, he was beyond afraid; he was terrified.

"Mel, please…I tried…" he begged with his hands up in defense. Jim noticed the rage fade from her eyes. Her rage turned to pain in an instant and in that instant his own fear sunk in. He was pretty good at guessing what she was thinking and he'd hoped he was wrong this time. What he hoped she wasn't thinking was so far off from the truth. "Mel? What is it?"

Melinda suddenly thought that maybe this was it. _Was their romance gone? Does he still love me?_ She thought to herself. Melinda grabbed the counter for support so she didn't fall. Jim wanted to step closer but wasn't sure if she wanted him to. When he didn't, she thought that had to be it. Jim couldn't stand to see her in pain; he always was there for her.

"Jim?" She whispered but not loud enough for him to hear.

Jim could feel his heart breaking all over again. When he received the call his heart broke, when he told her last night, his heart broke, and now here again in the kitchen, his heart broke.

Melinda thought when he didn't come to her that what she thought was true. He didn't love her anymore. The tears came rushing down her face and she fell back against the counter and slid down. Before she reached the ground, Jim was holding her, forcing his own tears away as Melinda cried in his arms. The emotions and confusion swept over her and she had an overwhelming feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Why don't you love me anymore? What happened?" She asked through the tears.

Jim suddenly felt like she had just stabbed a knife in his heart. He quickly placed his hands on her face forcing her to look at him. He wiped the tears away and whispered. "Melinda, you know that is not true. I love you more then anything in this world. Don't forget that. Please, you have to know that I do love you. I've always loved you and nothing will ever change that."

Melinda stared at him confused. "But…you…our…" she tried to speak but couldn't control the tears. She had to tell him though; he had to know why she thought that. "Jim, we've always done something, you've always had something planned, and no matter what you never would've worked on that day before." She said suddenly speaking clearly. The pain was still there but the anger was gone.

He knew she was right and he knew that he had to make this right. "Okay, Mel, you're right. It's never happened before, but I've never been a doctor before, and this is the first one in ten years that I'll miss."

"You're going to work then?" She words were harsh and the tears stopped falling for a moment.

"Mel, I…" He looked away. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

"What if I said no?" She demanded. Jim looked at her. It wasn't very often she used that tone with him. When she didn't get a response from him she repeated the question. "What if I tell you that if you work this weekend…I don't think I'll be able to forgive you? What if I tell you I won't allow you to work this weekend?" She asked angry again. She hated putting these kinds of demands on him but this wasn't just any anniversary.

Jim stared at her for a long time without answering. He couldn't believe what she was asking, he knew she had every right too but he never thought she would ever actually put him in this position, and he needed her to know that hands down he'd always choose her. He also knew that if he didn't work this weekend he'd probably lose his job. Melinda nudged him lightly when she didn't get a response.

"Mel…" he started to say but she quickly, without warning stood up.

"I don't believe it." She tried to push away from him but he stood up to quickly and had her wrapped in his tight embrace. He was whispering in her ear but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She just wanted to get away from him. Melinda kept telling him, yelling at him to let her go.

Jim tightened his hold, and for the first time in their marriage, he yelled at her. "Melinda, stop!"

She froze, she couldn't believe he'd yelled at her. Her heart began to break; she thought that it was just proof that he didn't care anymore. Jim still had a tight hold of her and she stopped fighting. Melinda leaned into him and let her head rest on his shoulder, she could feel his heart beating on her back. He held her so tight, so close, and she finally realized what he had been saying the whole time.

He waited for her to stop fighting before speaking. "Mel, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. But you need to listen. Please, can I finish talking now?" He asked quietly in her ear. Melinda nodded. "You win, babe, you win. Okay?" He paused. Melinda nodded as the tears streamed down her face. "I was going to say…before you bolted off the floor…you'll owe me one." He said quietly and smiled as he turned her around to face him. His grip didn't relax just in case she tried to bolt again. "You're telling me I 'can't', you wont 'allow' it." He quoted her and smiled. Melinda looked at him confused. "The next time I tell you something is too dangerous, you can't go through with it. Deal?" He asked smiling.

Melinda wasn't sure how to respond. She looked up at him confused. "Is the only reason you're not doing this is because I making you? You really would rather work this weekend?"

Jim shook his head and let her go. "Does it matter what happens from this point on? I mean no matter what I say now you're going to think I'm not working because of what you said or if I choose to work then you're going to be pissed at me for God only knows for how long. So…either way, I'm screwed. No matter what I say it's not going to make you happy." He looked her in the eyes the entire time he was taking, but as soon as he finished, he looked away.

"There should've been no reason for me to even ask that, Jim. You should've said no the second they asked." She said coldly through her teeth.

"I did, Mel. God, don't you think that was the first thing out of my mouth? It was work or lose my job. I didn't think you'd be this upset."

"You didn't think I'd be this upset?" She asked hurt.

"No, I didn't. I knew you'd be mad but not like this." He said waving his hand around. "This is by far our worst fight ever." Jim said mumbling.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Mel, I ask you all the time not to do things and you still do them. You've cancelled things with me before and I've never got this upset."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't know we'd had a ten year anniversary before. Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Jim shook his head. Neither of them was going to win this and he just wanted it to end now. He thought for a moment of what he could say or do, anything that would take the pain and hurt out of her eyes.

"I have to go to work." Melinda said quietly and turned to head of the room. Jim was suddenly behind her again holding her. She couldn't budge from his hold even if she wanted to. She hated being mad at him, and she hated fighting with him. But he was right, from this point on no matter what he said she would question his decision. She hated herself for even asking him to do that. In that moment she realized how hard that decision had to have been on him, and she didn't make it any easier.

"Mel, don't leave mad." He whispered in her ear. Melinda thought for sure he was choking back tears and wanted to turn and see but he wouldn't let her move. "Please. I don't want to fight. I don't want you to be mad, or in pain, or hurt. Tell me what you want me to do. I'll do anything."

Melinda knew he would do anything; he'd always done everything for her. Her own heart broke. She felt like he was always the one sacrificing, or giving in, and it was all for her. She wouldn't let him do that this time. Not since she was the one causing him more pain. She wanted to turn and face him but she knew that he would think any sort of movement would be an indication that she wanted to leave and he wouldn't release his grip. Melinda slowly moved her arm behind her so it was around his neck and felt him loosen just enough for her to turn around. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and whispered.

"Jim," She pulled him in tighter and held him like she did last night. "Deal." She whispered in his ear and kissed his neck softly.

"God, I love you, Mel." He said rocking her.

Melinda pulled back enough and rested her forehead on his. "I love you. I'm so sorry I made this harder for you." Her tears began to fall again when she seen the pain in his eyes, knowing she was the one that caused him so much pain.

"No, Mel, I should be…"

Melinda placed a finger over his mouth. "Please don't, Jim. Don't tell me it's your fault. Not this time. This time I'm the one who's sorry." She smiled and before he could answer she kissed him, so passionately that when they pulled away all the pain would be gone. They'd be back to normal, kissing each other once more before heading off to work. Jim slid his hand just under her shirt to touch her skin, neither wanted to pull away, and neither wanted any memory of the fight. They both wanted to make sure that when they finally did pull away all they would see in the others eyes was love.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next couple chapters are kinda slow…but they will make sense in the end…enjoy!**

Melinda was taking inventory in the back of her shop. The store had been so busy lately she hadn't had a chance to in months and was taking full advantage of the down time she had. She was right in the middle of counting when the ghost appeared behind her making her jump slightly.

"Hello." The ghost said loudly.

"Do you guys always have to do that?" Melinda asked referring to them always sneaking up on her. She knew they couldn't help it but it still didn't hurt to ask.

"Now that you've made things all perfect with your husband do you think you could possibly take the time to help me with mine?" The ghost asked coldly.

"Well, aren't we a little pushy?" Melinda asked going back to her inventory.

"You would be too if we were talking about your husband."

Melinda stopped working, she was right. "I'm sorry. What is your name?" Melinda said turning around and placing the clipboard she was holding on the table. She wanted the ghost to know that she had her full attention.

"Amanda." She smiled. "I'd offer to shake your hand but under the circumstances…" She laughed dragging her hand up and down her body.

Melinda smiled back. "What do you need my help with?"

"Right, straight down to business. They said you were like that."

"I'm sorry, it's just the longer you're here the harder it is for you to cross over. It's not healthy for you to be here."

"I know that. I just can't leave him like this." Amanda said softly.

"Who? Your husband? Do you need him to know something?"

"I saw you two this morning…in your kitchen. I didn't mean to spy on you it's just…well, it's just that I really need your help."

"It's okay. I understand."

"He loves you." Amanda said disappearing and moving closer to the door.

"Who?"

"Your husband. He'd do anything for you."

"I know. But…" Melinda put her head down, she didn't want to think about what happened this morning, and she surely didn't want to talk to a ghost about it.

"Do you? Do you really know how much he loves you?" Amanda asked appearing inches away from Melinda's face.

"Yes, I do."

Amanda took a seat on the sofa that was right behind her. "What do you think would happen to him if he lost you?"

Melinda became angry again, her eyes filled with tears. "What are you saying? If I don't help you…"

Amanda cut her off. "Honey, do I look like the kind of ghost to make threats?" She waited but Melinda didn't respond. "My husband loves me that much. He's hurting right now. I have to talk to him. He has to know."

Melinda realized what the ghost was doing. "Has to know what?"

"Have you ever died? No, of course not, why am I asking a living person if they've ever died."

"I have. A few times." Melinda tried to force a smile but hated thinking about it.

"Oh, and yet…" Amanda motioned that she was still living.

"It was only for a few moments."

"I see. When you died, did everything suddenly make sense?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just died, a few days ago. My husband hasn't gotten out of bed. He keeps asking why?" She paused. Melinda knew that's what Jim would do. "I was confused before I died, I didn't know things, things I should've known. I didn't see things…well, let's just say that I need him to know that I…."

Delia stepped in the store and Amanda disappeared.

"Wait, no!" Melinda called but it was too late.

"Oh, sorry, did you have company?" Delia asked apologetically.

"Yeah, it's okay. She'll be back."

Delia handed her friend a cup of coffee. She noticed Melinda didn't seem herself. "You okay, Mel?"

"Did Jim ask you to check on me?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, I thought I'd come see if you wanted to have lunch today." Delia said confused but not surprised. "Did something happen that would make him ask me to check on you?"

Melinda shook her head. "No…well…I had the dream again last night."

Delia nodded. "Ahh, that explains the pail look on your face today."

"Gee, thanks." Melinda smiled.

"But, of course you still look beautiful." Delia added quickly.

"Let me just grab my purse." Melinda smiled and headed to the back room.

"Right, and then you can tell me about this morning…" Delia stopped suddenly, closed her fist, and lightly pounded it on the counter.

"I thought you said Jim didn't call you." Melinda asked coming out of the back.

"What?" Delia tried to back pedal. "He didn't. I was talking about Ned picking up Aiden for the day."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "You guys are all such bad liars."

"Guilty as charged." Delia said admitting defeat. "Please don't tell him. He begged me not to tell you."

"It's fine. I like that he checks up on me."

"He said you guys had a pretty bad fight?" Delia asked while Melinda locked the door.

She nodded and told her friend everything over lunch. As she told Delia she felt even worse saying it out loud. Melinda felt even more like it was all her fault. Delia could tell her friend was in pain and reached out for her hand.

"You know, Jim said it was his fault." Delia said trying to comfort her friend.

"I'm sure he did. But it wasn't. Not this time. This time it was all me. I don't know what's going on with me. But all of a sudden I feel so emotional. I'm forgetting things and I'm not sure why." Melinda realized that was the first time she'd said any of it out loud. She didn't want to admit any of her feelings and saying them out loud to her best friend made them seem real. "God, Delia, I love him so much." Melinda fought the tears back. "But, lately we just seem to be fighting all the time." Melinda paused for a moment. "And you know what? It's not even him. It's me. I feel so confused. The other day, I noticed him watching me and for no reason I just started crying."

"I'm so sorry, honey." Delia tried her best to comfort her.

"It's just my emotions feel so out of whack. I felt like for some reason I was letting him down."

"Oh, Mel, you know you could never let him down."

"I don't know…something isn't right. I feel like I'm disappointing him somehow. And for no reason, I question his love for me." Melinda wiped a tear away. "You should see the look on his face when I ask him that, he looks like I just shoved a knife through his heart."

"Mel, you're just going through something right now. I'm sure he understands that. Do you think you're…"

"Oh, God no. Please do jinx me right now. I don't think I could go through that again. I love Aiden but…I don't think I want anymore." She said smiling, the tears all but gone.

"I thought Jim said he wanted bunches and bunches of kids running around." Delia said laughing.

"Yes, but he's not the one that has to do all the work." Melinda smiled.

"You said you were forgetting things, what did you forget?" Delia asked taking a sip of her wine.

Melinda thought for a moment for a perfect example to tell her friend. "Oh," She said quickly, "last night, Jim and I apparently had a fight. He told me I made him call Ned and have him pick up Aiden. I don't remember that at all."

"Then you had the dream?" Delia asked looking away from her.

"What? Why did you ask it like that?" Melinda asked confused. "What did Jim say?"

Delia knew she was a horrible liar and she also knew Jim wasn't going to be very happy when he found out she told Melinda what he begged her not to tell her. But she felt like Melinda needed to know. "He thinks…" She paused wondering if she should continue.

"He thinks what?" Melinda asked anxiously.

"Every time you have that dream it's after a fight. He thinks you have it because you're afraid of losing him again. But you didn't even lose him in the first place. He just feels like he's never going be able to get you to let that go."

Melinda stared at her friend for a long time. "Jim told you all that?"

"Yes, today when he called and asked me to check on you. Mel, he's worried about you."

"He's always worried." Melinda said suddenly shaking it all off.

"Mel," Delia started but suddenly Melinda's attention was elsewhere. "What? What is it?" Delia asked following Mel's gaze across the square.

"Is that Bobby talking with Jim?" She asked getting up.

Delia looked but couldn't see what Melinda was seeing. "Where?"

"Right there, by the firehouse." Melinda pointed. "When did they start talking again?"

Delia moved so she could see. "Oh, I'm sure it's just something to do with a patient or something."

"You're right." Melinda said shaking her head. "I'm sure that's all it. I have to get back to the store now. I'll see you guys for dinner tonight though right?" She asked walking away.

"We'll be there at 7." Delia waved to her friend that was now on the other side of the square. She pulled her phone out and quickly called Jim. As soon as he picked it up she spoke. "She's on her way over there. I told her you were talking about a patient. Why are you talking with him right there?"

Jim turned and smiled at her letting her know he heard what she said and quickly placed his phone back in his pocket. "Thanks for the help with that guy Bobby." Jim said shaking Bobby's hand just as Melinda walked up behind him.

"Hey, honey." Melinda said taking Jim's hand. "Hi, Bobby. I haven't seen you in a long time. I thought you moved away."

"I did. I'm back." He said pointing to the station. "We came back to help my sister and couldn't leave."

"And you couldn't look up an old friend?"

Bobby smiled. "Sorry, Mel, I've been busy." He glanced up at Jim who was giving him a stern look. "So, you're new husband, he's a doctor."

Melinda smiled. "Yep. Is that what you guys were talking about?"

Jim shot a look at Bobby, he cold clearly see he wasn't happy. "Yeah, and…"

"Just patient stuff, Mel. He brought someone in that's all." Jim said quickly.

Bobby lowered his head for a moment before looking back to Mel. "Well, it was nice to see you again Melinda. I have to get back to work now." Bobby said holding his hand out for her to shake. Melinda pulled him in for a hug.

"It's so good to see you."

"It's good to be back." Bobby said holding her tightly for a moment before letting go. "I'll see you later Jim, or Sam, whatever you're going by now." Bobby said looking at Jim sarcastically and walked away.

Melinda turned and looked at Jim as soon as Bobby was out of hearing range and then slapped his arm. "You told him you go by Jim now?"

"Owe." Jim said rubbing his arm. "What was I supposed to say when everyone else is calling me that? Besides, Mel, it's my name." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing." Jim said quietly and turned to walk away.

"He didn't question it?" Melinda asked confused.

"No, Mel, he didn't question it." Jim stopped and kissed her softly on the lips. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you at home." He said walking away from her.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked taking his hand.

"Yeah," Jim kissed her forehead and darted out of range so she couldn't stop him again. He really hated lying to her but under the circumstances, he had no choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't realize I made this chapter so short and maybe a little slow…but like I said, it will make sense in the end =) Sorry about that…enjoy!**

Melinda was standing in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She could hear Jim talking to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Jim, wait I can't hear you." She yelled trying not to spit the toothpaste all over her and she hoped he heard her. Jim paused for a moment and continued talking. Melinda just rolled her eyes and went back to brushing her teeth.

She could hear Aiden talking to someone in his room. She quickly finished and went to check on him.

"Aiden, honey, who are you talking to?" She asked when she couldn't see anyone.

He pointed to the corner in the room but Melinda saw nothing. "Oh," he said quietly. "She left."

"What did she want?" Melinda asked kneeling down next to him.

"She said you were helping her and in return she was going to help you." Aiden said grabbing his toy soldier and went back to playing army.

"What was her name? What can she help me with?" She asked confused.

Aiden stopped playing and turned his body around to look at her. "I can't tell you. She asked me not to." He said quietly. "I know I'm not supposed to lie but she said you can't know yet. She said you'll know soon."

"Aiden…"

"You said sometimes we have to let them do what they're going to do in order for us to help them. Isn't that right, Mommy?"

She knew she couldn't argue with that. "Yes, honey, that's right."

"So, am I in trouble?" Aiden asked quietly.

"No, sweetie, I can wait." She smiled at brushed his hair out of his face. She really wished he would let her cut it but Aiden told her he wanted it to grow out like dads. Melinda wouldn't argue with that either. "I'm going to go see what Daddy's doing. Uncle Eli will be here soon then we'll drop you off at your friends for the night, okay?"

"Okay, I have my stuff ready."

Melinda kissed his forehead and headed down the hall to her room. Jim had just slid his shirt on when she entered.

"Looks like I'm too late." She smiled, walking over to him, and placed her arms around his waist.

Jim smiled and kissed her neck. "No, you're just in time." He pulled closer, kissing her lips gently and then whispered. "Happy anniversary, honey."

Melinda smiled as a single tear escaped. She could hear the love in his voice and the gentleness of his tone. "Happy anniversary back." She tried to keep the tears at bay for a moment longer. "God, I love you so much. I can't believe I've been lucky enough to hold on to you for this long."

"No, Mel, I'm the lucky one." He said smiling taking her face in his hands. "Remember?"

"We're both lucky." She said pulling him in for another kiss.

Jim pulled away slowly with a few short kisses before he spoke. "Can I give you a part of your present now?"

"Jim, I thought we weren't doing gifts? I thought it was just going to be you and me together?"

"Hmm…does that mean you didn't get me anything?" He asked taking a box from his top nightstand drawer.

"No, of course, I did." Melinda laughed. "But you can't have yours till later." She said playfully pointing a finger at him.

"That's fine." Jim opened the box and Melinda looked down, the tears came flooding out. "I just want you to carry my heart with you today." He wiped the tears away and took the necklace out of the box.

"It's…it's…beautiful." She said through her sobs.

"Half has your birthstone, the other half, mine." He slid the necklace around her and Melinda pulled her hair out of his way. Jim kissed her neck softly and whispered once again how much he loved her before pulling her in for a tight embrace.

Melinda let the tears fall, this time not caring that she was crying.

Jim finally pulled away planting a few, short, soft kisses, on her lips before wiping her tears away. Melinda could only smile at him.

"I love it, Jim, its perfect, thank you. How did you find a store that had a heart shaped necklace with both our birthstones?"

Jim laughed. "I didn't, Mel, I had them make that for you."

"Jim, this must've cost us a fo….."

Jim could tell where she was going and quickly planned a long slow kiss on her lips to stop her thought process. It worked. "Its ten years, babe, can't I do something special?"

Melinda nodded. "I'm sorry. I really, really, love it."

"Good. I'm glad our birthstones look good next to each other." Jim kissed her eyes softly hoping no more tears would fall and turned to the closet to grab his shoes. "Did you hear what I was saying earlier?"

"I heard you say you were going with some friends while I went and did my ghost thing. But that's all I heard."

Jim shook his head. "That's not what I said." His voice was quiet and he sounded hurt.

Melinda immediately tired to comfort him. "I'm sorry, honey, I was brushing my teeth and…"

He finished with his shoes and quickly stood up in front of her. "Its okay, Mel, I am going with some friends. You go do your ghost thing and we'll meet back here for dinner." He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Jim," her voice was quiet and she was trying once again to keep her emotions in check. "Are you made at me?"

Jim pulled away but didn't answer. He looked into her eyes trying to figure out why he would be. They just had an amazing moment and he was sure she understood how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done in the last thirty seconds to make her think that.

"I mean, because of the way I acted with you working this weekend and now I'm dealing with a ghost and you could've gone into work."

"Mel, I'm not mad." He said softly and looked her right in the eye. "You just get this ghost to cross over so we can have the rest of the night, okay? I'll be home in plenty of time to make dinner. Aiden's staying at a friend's house and we have all night and all day tomorrow to…just be together." He said quietly hinting at how much alone time they were going to have.

Melinda couldn't stop the tears from coming. "You always make me feel better." She said pulling him in.

Jim smiled. "Mel, after all these years…" he paused wiping her tears away, "I still know my business."

Melinda laughed. She loved it when he said that. "Don't ever get out of the business."

"I promise." He whispered softly on her lips before he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is just Melinda crossing the ghost over…but the next chapter is where it starts to get interesting…let me know what you think and if anyone has figured anything out. =) I'll post another chapter tomorrow or later tonight if I get enough hits. The story is finished and I should be uploading a chapter a day =) Enjoy…**

Melinda sat in the car waiting for Eli to finish up with his patient before they went to take care of the ghost. She had been wondering all morning why Jim wouldn't just tell her all of what he said. She tired to place it all together but came up only hearing what she already knew. Nothing new was coming. She also desperately wanted to know what this ghost could help her with but the ghost wouldn't talk about it. Melinda was so deep in thought she didn't even realize that Eli finished with his patient and they were now headed to the lake to help the ghost.

"Are you back?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just thinking about Jim and Aiden."

"It's okay…I'm used to talking to myself." Eli joked. "We're here." He said as the car came to a stop.

They both looked out over the lake and noticed a tall man sitting on a bench. They quickly glanced at each other before getting out of the car and heading to the man. He had no idea they were going to be there. Melinda had found out all she could about him. Amanda said she would find a way to get him here. The lake was where they went to talk, to sit, and just be together. Melinda knew how hard this was for Amanda's husband and that's why Jim was okay with her helping this ghost today. Jim would be in the same boat if it had been Melinda that had died. He thought it was fate that she was helping this couple on their wedding anniversary.

"Excuse me, are you Jason?" Melinda asked stepping in front of him. She didn't need to ask because as soon as they approached the bench Amanda appeared next to him.

"Yes." He said without looking up. "I'm not really in the mood for company. Do I know you?"

"No, my name is Melinda Gordon. This is my friend Eli James." She said waving a hand towards Eli.

"Hi." Eli said waving like a small child would. Melinda slightly smiled because she knew Eli hated this part.

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood for company." Jason said without looking up at either of them.

"Look, there really isn't an easy way to say this so I'll just say it." Melinda said trying her best to sound sincere. There were times she felt like a broken record. "I can see ghosts, talk to them, and Eli can hear them. I've seen your wife and she has a message for you. She can't move on until you listen to her."

Jason just laughed a little but didn't respond.

"I know how it sounds…" Eli started to say.

"I believe you." Jason said interrupting him. "I'm not surprised."

Melinda and Eli looked at each other. Eli shrugged his shoulders but said nothing.

"You do?" Melinda asked.

"This morning when I got out of the shower there was a message on my mirror for me to come here. She's the only one that could've done it."

"She's here with us." Melinda paused not sure if she should tell him where. The ghost nodded telling Melinda she wanted him to know. "She's on the bench beside you." Melinda could feel the tears on the verge of sufficing when Amanda reached for Jason's hand and she noticed a tear fall from his eye.

"I already knew that. I feel her everywhere."

"She wants you to know that she's sorry she was confused." Eli said quietly. "She didn't mean to hurt you."

"Is she still confused?" Jason asked wiping the tear away and looking at Melinda for the first time.

"No, she said the moment she died everything made sense and she wanted you to know that she's really happy you stood by her through everything."

Jason laughed. "Where else would I stand?" He asked looking at the spot he thought his wife was. "You're all I ever needed and you were so much more then I thought I deserved. I didn't care that you were sick or confused. I was glad I had you." He said quietly.

"I was really confused in the end. I didn't even know who he was. I only saw what I wanted to. Heard what I wanted to hear. But he was there, right beside me. Playing whatever game I managed to think up for the day." Amanda tried to brush a piece of his hair away from his ear.

"What is she saying?" Jason asked confused by the silence.

"She wants you to know that she's sorry for the games she made you play with her. But she's so happy that you did without any questions."

"Games?" He laughed quietly. "Is that what she called them? Sometimes they were fun but sometimes it hurt like hell for me to do them. I hated it when she looked at me and she didn't know who I was."

"I know now." Amanda said quickly.

"She knows now." Melinda repeated for her. "You need to let her go. She has to move on, she can't stay here."

"I know. I want her to. I'll be with her again, I know that. She's not sick anymore? She knows who she is now? Who I am?"

"Yes, there is no more confusion anymore." Melinda said wiping her own tear away.

"Thanks." Jason said standing up. "Where is she?"

"Right next to you." Eli answered and pointed.

Jason turned to look at her. "I'll be okay, I'm glad you told me. I really needed to hear you say that."

"Tell him I want him to be happy and find love again." Amanda said quickly to Melinda.

"She wants you to find love…"

Jason cut her off. "Sorry, babe, you know I can't do that. I told you that when you were alive. I can never love anyone the way I love you. I don't even want to be with anyone but you. I have our daughter and we'll get through this and I'll be with you again. But I can never find love again. Not after you. No one could ever make me feel the way you do."

"Ask him to promise me that he'll at least be happy again."

Melinda couldn't talk anymore. She could see Jim going through the same thing if anything ever happened to her. This was hitting a little to close to home. She looked at Eli and without saying a word to him, he stepped in.

"Can you at least promise her that you'll be happy?" Eli asked. He placed his arm around Melinda's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I'll do my best to laugh, smile, and enjoy every second I have of life. But it's just not going to be the same without you."

Amanda brushed her hand across his face softly. "Tell him I see the light and I went into it. I will help you before I leave. But he has to know that I'm gone."

Melinda looked confused but did as the ghost asked. "She's gone." She whispered as the ghost disappeared.

"Thank you." Jason said and turned to walk away.

Melinda watched him drive away before speaking. "I need to get to my husband. Now." She stated and qucikly headed for the car. She needed Jim, needed to feel his arms wrapped around her, and she needed him to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys. This is where it starts to get interesting…hope you enjoy! :o**

The tears wouldn't stop coming as they drove back to Grandview. Melinda continued wiping but she just couldn't get them to stop. Eli had tried a few times to talk to her and comfort her, but nothing he did seem to work. There was only one person who could make her feel better, who could make the tears stop, and she couldn't wait to see him. Eli felt helpless when he couldn't comfort her. He tried to drive faster but each time he sped up she told him to slow down. She wanted to make it home to Jim in one piece. Eli slowed only five over the speed limit when they entered the town square. When they hit Main Street and Melinda realized the shop and her car were only a few stores down she removed her seat belt. She wanted out of the car and into her own. The only thing she was thinking about was getting home to Jim.

"Melinda, we're not there yet. I don't think you should be taking your seatbelt off yet." Eli said quickly and slowed the car down more.

"Eli, I need to get home." Melinda said the tears coming again. She couldn't understand why her emotions seemed so out of control lately. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was either losing Jim or that she was disappointing him somehow.

Eli turned to tell her he was going to stop the car if she didn't put her seat belt back on when Melinda yelled at him to stop the car. He turned his attention back to the road to see a little boy on a bike right in front of him. Eli could either hit the kid or turn the car and run into a parked car on the side of the road. Instinct took over and Eli jerked the wheel hard missing the boy by inches. The air bags exploded and the next thing he knew people were asking if he was alright. He looked over to Melinda and began to panic; her face was covered in blood. Eli, who left his seat belt on, walked away without a scratch. He rushed to her side of the car but by the time he got there she was already on her way out.

"Melinda, stay in the car! Wait for help!" He screamed trying to keep her in place. Melinda was too stubborn and was already standing on the sidewalk.

"Eli, I'm fine." Melinda said taking out some napkins from her purse.

"No you're not fine! You're bleeding all over the place. We need to call the ambulance."

"An ambulance, Eli, really? The hospital is around the corner. I'm pretty sure I can walk." Melinda said as sarcastically as she could.

"Melinda, if I let you walk Jim will kill me. What if you have a concussion or something! You could bleed to death." Eli was trying to get her to stop and listen to him but he'd never met anyone as stubborn as Melinda.

"Oh, he will not. Just tell him I wouldn't let you help me. I'm not going to bleed to death and I'm pretty sure I don't have a concussion. You stay here and wait for the police and I'll walk down to the hospital." Melinda said walking away.

"Melinda, come on….at least wait for me to go with you." Eli tried to catch up to her but he knew he couldn't leave. He did the only other thing he could think of doing. Eli pulled out his cell phone and text Jim. He knew texting him would be much better, that way he wouldn't hear him yelling when he read it.

Melinda made it all the way to the hospital before she started to feel dizzy and she became slightly disorientated. As soon as she walked through the doors she braced herself on the wall for a moment to regain her composure. She hadn't realized a nurse was standing in front of her, she was mumbling something but the only thing she could understand was when she asked her if she'd been helped yet. Melinda shook her head no and the nurse took her by the arm leading her down the hall to a room.

"Strange isn't it?" The nurse said still guiding Melinda.

"What is?" Melinda asked confused.

"You and your husband both here at the same time and yet arrive separately." The nurse took a step away from Melinda noticing her concerned look.

"Excuse me? If he's here then I want to see him. Will you page him?" She asked softly trying not to pass out.

"He's right down the hall." The nurse pointed at a room a few doors down.

"Is he okay?" She asked heading slowly towards the room. She couldn't stand it if he wasn't.

"He's fine. He just dislocated his shoulder rock climbing."

Suddenly she felt relief. "You must have me confused with someone else. My husband doesn't rock climb. Is my room close? I think I need to lie down."

"Well, that's what they said he was doing. His friends from his paramedic days brought him in." The nurse did her best to hide her own confusion. Everyone knew he'd started rock climbing a few years ago. He'd even complained that she wouldn't go with him. But, she didn't want to say too much. It wasn't her place. She continued to lead her toward the room and handed her a piece of gauze to replace the blood soaked napkin.

"I really think you have…wait, what did you say?" Melinda said pressing the gauze tightly against her eyebrow where the cut was. She instantly felt the throbbing from the pressure but she knew she had to keep it on there.

A scream came from a room not ten feet from where Melinda stood. She could tell that scream was one of pain and she knew that was Jim's scream.

"Damn Flaherty, you're going to pull my arm off!"

_Did he say Flaherty_? She thought to herself. Still confused she stepped into the room. Sure enough, there was Jim, lying on a bed with Flaherty and Bobby standing next to him. Flaherty had a hold of Jim's arm and was still trying to put it back in place. Her head started to spin and she was growing more confused by the second.

"Well, stop being so damn stubborn and it won't hurt as bad."

Melinda jumped at the sound of the pop and Jim's painful scream that he tried to subdue.

"Okay, okay, it's in, now leave me alone." Jim said pushing Flaherty away.

"Hey, Melinda, we would've called but Jim said not to worry about it." Bobby said backing away from her.

Before she could even ask them any questions they were out the door. Her face was filled with total confusion and frustration. _Had he told them? Why didn't he tell me he'd been seeing them again?_

Jim shifted his weight and managed to sit up and put his shirt back on. When he turned around to face her he noticed the blood covering her shirt and the gauze she had pressed against her head. He felt his heart skip a beat and moved quickly to her side.

"Oh my God, Mel, what happened?" Jim said placing one hand around her waist and the other inspecting her wound.

"Jim…" She couldn't think of anything to say. She had so many questions running through her mind and she didn't know where to even start. "I…you….how come...Jim…" She tried not to pass out on him but nausea crept in and she collapsed against his chest sobbing.

"Come over here, Mel, sit down." Jim said leading her to the bed he'd just been lying on.

Melinda followed without question. What ever was running through her mind would have to wait until she could think clearly. Jim noticed the nurse still standing there and asked her to get a doctor to come stitch her up.

"No, Jim, I want you to do it, please?" Melinda asked resting her head against his chest.

"Mel, you know I can't. It's against the rules." He said softly kissing her head.

"I don't give a damn about the rules, Jim!" Melinda pulled away from him suddenly, her eyes filled with anger. She never knew when her emotions where going to kick into full gear, at the moment she didn't care.

"You really want me to stick a needle in that gorgeous head?" Jim said half laughing but also half serious.

"If you think I'm letting anyone come near me with a needle you are so mistaken." Melinda didn't return his smile and he knew she was serious.

"Mel…"

"Don't Mel me, Jim! You do it or no one does!" Melinda wasn't yelling but Jim knew enough to do what she was asking.

Jim shook his head in defeat. "Fine." His voice was a little crueler then he intended.

Melinda eyes instantly filled with tears. Jim noticed the look on her face and quickly tired to comfort her.

"Mel, I didn't mean to raise my voice." He said kissing the top of her head. "Forgive me?" He asked softly.

Melinda nodded wiping the tears away. She knew he didn't mean it but she also know how hard this would be on Jim. She was asking him to stick a needle into the love of his life, but to her, she knew how gentle he was and he would be as careful as possible so he didn't hurt her.

Melinda watched him prepare the needle and hoped her face didn't show her fear. She winced slightly when the needle penetrated her skin. She was amazed that his body seemed to wince but his hands remained steady. She'd never watched him work before but wasn't surprised that he moved with such grace and precession, he was really good at what he did.

"Jim," Melinda said softly touching his waist, "it didn't hurt that bad." She smiled.

Jim returned the smile. "Sure, a needle being shoved into your skin should feel all warm and fuzzy." He joked showing her his crooked smile.

"You make me feel all warm and fuzzy." Melinda slid her hands under his shirt touching his skin and moving her hands around to his stomach. "Are you mad?"

Jim half-heartedly smiled and continued with his work. "How did this happen?" He asked curiously.

She thought for a moment of the shortest answer possible but realized that no matter what she said he wasn't going to be happy. "I just really needed to be with you. It wasn't Eli's fault. When he turned onto Main Street I took my seatbelt off." Melinda said not taking her eyes off his. She knew as long as she looked into his eyes she wouldn't feel the pain from the stitches he was adding to her head.

"You took your seatbelt off." He stated. Jim was pretty impressed that she'd only winced once and seemed to be more focused on talking with him then what he was doing. He tried to hide from her how hard this really was on him.

"I only wanted to be with you."

Jim smiled and shook his head.

"How does your shoulder feel?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"It's a little sore but I'm not the one with a huge gash in my head." Jim smiled clipping the last of the thread. "All done." He said placing the tools down before taking her face in his hands and placing a soft kiss just above the wound.

"Thank you. So, do you kiss all your patients?" She whispered throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

"Only the special ones." Jim joked.

"I know that must've been really hard for you."

Jim kissed her cheek before pulling away slowly. "I'm guessing your car is at the store? Do you feel like you can drive home or do you want me to call Eli?"

"Why can't I go home with you?" Melinda asked kissing his hands.

"Because I still need to get the house ready for tonight." Jim leaned in and planted short kisses on her lips. "Which means you can't show up for at least an hour." He said pointing his finger at her playfully.

"I can keep my eyes closed." Melinda said trying to coax him into her idea.

"Not a chance. You wanted a surprise and that's what I'm going to give you. So, do you want me to call Eli?" Jim took his phone out of his pocket and noticed the text Eli sent earlier. He smiled and handed the phone to Melinda so she could read the text. Eli sounded panicked and repeated several times that it wasn't his fault. Melinda laughed confirming that Eli had in fact tried to get her to put her seatbelt back on.

Eli was still dealing with the officers so Jim dropped Melinda off with him before heading home. He only had an hour to prepare the house and hoped the pain in his shoulder didn't slow him down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I should've updated a couple days ago… **

Melinda pulled in the driveway and quickly threw the car into park. She couldn't wait to get inside and see what Jim had planned. Her heart skipped a beat and the butterflies started fluttering around in her stomach the second she opened the door.

There were red and white rose pedals creating three separate trails, leading to the living room, kitchen, and up the stairs. The fire was going and various candles flicked everywhere she looked.

"Jim?" She called closing the door behind her.

When she didn't get a response she placed her purse and coat on the seat in the foyer and headed to the kitchen. She could smell something amazing cooking and hoped she'd find him in there. Melinda found only an empty room with an already opened bottle of wine sitting on the counter. Jim had snuck up behind her, he slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder handing her a glass of wine, and kissed her cheek softly.

"Welcome home, honey." He whispered in her ear.

Melinda's heart began beating rapidly. She took the wine glass from him and turned to see him. "This is so amazing, Jim." The tears had already begun to escape.

"I'm glad you like it." Jim kissed her again and led her into the kitchen. He was just about finished with dinner and wanted her to sit with him while he finished. Jim listened to her tell him about the ghost and that she wouldn't cross over and how frustrated she was. She didn't understand what the ghost could help her with. Jim laughed to himself and reached for a bowl above the fridge when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder. He knew better then to reach with his right arm after it had just been dislocated. Melinda noticed and was there by him in an instant.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Fine, I'm fine. I just shouldn't have done that yet." He tried to reach with his left hand but Melinda stopped him.

"Can I see?" She asked lifting his shirt gently.

He could tell by her tone she wanted to do more then just see. "Mel, dinner is almost ready." He whispered against her cheek.

She removed his shirt and kissed the top of his shoulder. "Looks like a shoulder." She smiled.

"It's a little swollen but you shouldn't see anything."

Melinda stood on her toes and kissed his neck softly. "But you can move it okay?" She asked kissing his chest next.

"Yes, but, Mel…" He couldn't think for a moment. She'd moved her hands around his waist slowly trickling as her fingers danced around; that always drove him nuts.

Melinda reached up to kiss his lips when she noticed the ghost standing in the corner, startling her, she jumped back a little. "What are you doing here? I'm busy."

"It's your turn to see." Amanda smiled.

"See what?"

"I take it we have company?"

Melinda looked up at Jim innocently and nodded before turning back to the ghost. "You have to leave. I told you what tonight was."

"I'm not leaving until you see." Amanda said pointing to Melinda. She felt Jim almost collapse in her arms. She wasn't as strong as he was and they both almost fell. "What? Are you okay?" She asked him concerned.

"Yeah, I just got a sharp pain in my shoulder all of a sudden." Jim was trying to rub the pain out.

"Stop it!" Melinda yelled at the ghost. "You said you weren't going to do this."

"I don't want to, but I really want to cross over and I can't until I help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do." Amanda said and then disappeared.

"She's gone." Melinda said turning back to Jim. He'd moved just right and something caught her attention but before she could think or react Jim was kissing her neck. "I thought you were hungry." She said as a smile stretched across her face and leaned into his kiss.

"I am. I was…" Jim smiled and then kissed her. He placed several small kisses on her lips before pulling away slowly to see her eyes.

"I think I'll take a shower before dinner. Call me when it's done." Melinda said heading out of the room. She continued to watch him over her shoulder.

"That's a little mean don't you think? You get me all warmed up and then just like that you leave." He said smiling at her.

"I never said you couldn't come with me." She said running out of the room and up the stairs.

Jim flipped the stove off and ran after her. Melinda stopped suddenly when she reached the top of the stairs. She placed both hands on her chest as more tears started to fall. Jim had placed more rose pedals in a trail leading to their room and the bathroom, once again candles were the only thing lighting the way. He'd reached the top of the stairs just moments after she did. He quickly slid his arms around her waist and spun her around to face him. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her with a soft passionate kiss trying to tell her with just the kiss how much she meant to him. Melinda suddenly became very nervous and week, the butterflies started fluttering again, and just when she thought she needed air Jim suddenly pulled away. She reminded herself to breathe. When she looked at Jim who'd been staring at her for awhile she became worried.

"Jim? Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"What was that for? You haven't kissed me like that in…I don't even know how long."

Melinda was still a little shaken up by the kiss. She started to feel dizzy but before she could say anything else Jim was carrying her to the bed. Melinda noticed the rose pedals on the bed and a dozen red and white roses on her nightstand. Jim gently placed her on the bed and removed her shoes before he joined her. He kissed her lips softly a few times before moving across her cheek and down her neck.

"Jim…" Her voice was only a whisper "You're scaring me."

He pulled away to look at her. "Why?"

"You're kissing me like you haven't kissed me in a long time and…"

"Mel, I'm kissing you like I always do." He said softly on her cheek.

Tears filled her eyes again. She was growing tired of her emotions being this far out of control. Melinda knew he hadn't kissed her like that in a long time and she couldn't figure out why he was saying he had. She tried to remember the last time she felt like this but started feeling guilty. She'd always loved his kisses, they were always soft and full of passion and love, but something was different. Suddenly the ghost appeared again.

"YOU HAVE TO SEE!" Amanda yelled.

Melinda shot up in bed pushing Jim off her slightly. He followed her gaze but saw nothing.

"Is she back?" Jim asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm not leaving this time until you listen to me." Amanda said calmly this time. "He loves you so much but you're lost and you can't see what is right in front of you."

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asked. She'd become dizzy again and now was confused more then ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a little short...sorry about that. But the next chapter explains everything and there are only a few chapters left =) hope you enjoy!**

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, he's my husband." Melinda said softly trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Then why do you continue to hurt him every day?"

"I…I….don't…know…what you're talking about." Melinda said slowly.

"You've helped so many ghosts but no one has ever helped you. They take and take from you and never give anything back. But, I'm not leaving until you see what is right in front of you."

"The only thing I've asked is that you let me have some time with my family."

"You're so blinded but your own fears you can't even see what you do to him every single day. I made that mistake and I don't want you to make the same one. If you love him you need to stop being so scared." Amanda was speaking loudly but trying not to yell. She was frustrated and she knew this was the only way to help her. "A person can only handle their heart being broke so many times before they can't take it anymore. If you don't want to lose him you need to see what is in front of you."

Melinda turned to look at Jim, tears on the verge of boiling over.

"Mel, what is it?" Jim asked taking her face in his hands.

"She wants me to see what's right in front of me. I don't understand what she's asking. I do see you."

Jim shook his head and looked over where Melinda had been looking, he was confused. "She wants you to what?"

"Jim, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes." He whispered hearing the pain in her voice.

"I don't understand what she wants then."

"I want you to see. Really look at him." Amanda said softly. "You're just confused, like I was for so long. You have to wake up and see now before it's too late."

Melinda let the tears fall. She wanted this ghost to cross over, she wanted Jim to hold her, and she wanted this pain in her head to go away, but she didn't know how to do any of those things with this ghost harassing her. She couldn't take any more, she let her body collapse into Jim's and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She could hear him talking to Amanda, she could even hear Amanda respond, but with head pounding and the tears, to her their voices sounded like a foreign language. She knew Jim couldn't hear her but he continued talking.

"Mel?" Jim whispered. "Is she still here?"

Melinda nodded and looked at the ghost through her tears.

"Look at him." Amanda said again.

Melinda closed her eyes and shook her head. She took Jim by the hand and moved him so she could sit on his lap and stare into his eyes. Jim tried to wipe the tears away but more seemed to come. Melinda finally had him lean up against the foot of the bed and she climbed on top of him taking his face in her hands she raised her head to look in his eyes. After a few moments the ghost spoke again.

"Do you see?" She asked quietly.

Melinda began crying again and placed her head on Jim's right shoulder. "I don't know what I'm supposed to see. I see my husband, just like I always have."

"Shhh…Mel, its okay." Jim said rubbing her back. "Listen Amanda I know you're trying to help but it's not working. You're upsetting her."

Melinda pulled away from Jim and asked in confusion. "Do you know what I'm supposed to see?"

Jim looked away from her and shook his head. "I just see you crying and…"

"Jim, look at me." Melinda said making him look at her again. "Do you know what I'm supposed to see?"

"I just answered you, Mel, I…"

"No, Jim, you look at me when you answer." Melinda begged.

He shook his head and lowered it. He couldn't bear to see her in anymore pain.

"You're hurting him right now." Amanda said softly moving to the other side of the room.

Melinda started to cry again. "Am I, Jim? Am I hurting you?"

"No, Mel, you're…" He answered but he looked away again.

Melinda knew what that meant. "Oh my God." She said lying her head back down on his shoulder. Melinda slid her arms under his and tried to pull him in closer to her. "I'm so sorry, Jim, I don't know…" she cried for a moment and Jim tried to comfort her. Suddenly he twitched and she pulled away.

Jim didn't mean to twitch but she'd done something she'd never done before and he wasn't expecting it. "What is it honey?" He asked not sure if she noticed.

Melinda couldn't answer though. She was too intrigued with his chest. She stared at it for a long time in confusion. The room was silent while her thoughts tried to process what she could now see.

"You see now?" Amanda asked moving closer to the bed.

Melinda finally looked at her. The tears were all but gone; she was too confused to cry. She looked back at Jim, then the ghost, his chest, and back to Jim. She lifted her finger to touch his shoulder and Jim winced again. "Jim?"

"What is it, Mel?" He asked trying to keep his voice from sounding too eager.

"What…how long….how…I don't…" Melinda couldn't form the words.

"Melinda," Amanda tried to get her attention, "I have to go now. I'm glad you finally see." Amanda said standing behind Jim

"Wait, I'm confused." She said desperately trying to get some answers before she left.

"Your husband can explain everything." Amanda smiled then disappeared.

"Mel, is she standing behind me because that's a little creepy." Jim asked quietly.

"No, she's gone. She crossed over."

"Good." Jim said picking Melinda up and gently putting her on her back. This time he climbed on top of her. Slowly he began kissing her neck. "Can we pick up from where we left off then?"

Melinda smiled and nodded, she started kissing his neck and rubbing her hands on his back. This is what she'd been waiting for all day, for him to make her feel safe. She could feel his breathing become more rapid, he whispered in her ear giving her goose bumps all over. Suddenly she remembered what Amanda had said about seeing him and instantly knew why his kisses were different.


	9. Chapter 9

**You should be able to get where I'm going with this chapter…if not it's all explained in the next chapter. There are only two chapters left but the last one, which is just the explanation, is kinda long so I might separate it into two chapters. I'm not sure yet. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They're greatly appreciated. =) Enjoy!**

Melinda had a thousand thoughts flash around her head at the same time. She became confused and felt sick for a split second and the she realized something. She was feeling Jim. Not Jim in Sam's body, she could feel Jim. She could feel the difference in the way his lips felt on her skin, the touch of his hand as he slid it under her shirt, and the smell of his neck. She even noticed his breathing was different. Melinda closed her eyes fighting back the images; she wasn't sure how Jim would react if she told him. But when he started whispering how much he loved her in her ear she suddenly opened her eyes and froze. She heard a voice she hadn't heard in years. Jim had always spoken softly to her, always whispered in her ear, but his voice had changed, until now. She pulled away quickly, she could see the confusion on Jim's face but she had to see if what he mind and body was already telling her. Melinda gasped and pushed Jim away and slid up against the head board, panic swept across her face.

"Mel? Honey? What is it?" He asked slowly sliding his hands up her body trying to calm her. She was shaking uncontrollably and now her breathing had picked up. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jim voice was full of concern. He'd become scared and wasn't sure what was going on.

"Jim?" Her voice sounded very confused.

"What? I'm right here, Mel." Jim said moving closer to her. Her back was all the way up against the head board and he tried to pull her back to him but she wouldn't move so he moved closer to her. He braced himself with his left hand and using his right he opened her legs so he could be closer to her. The closer he got the more she shook her head, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jim didn't stop until his forehead rested on hers. "You're scaring the hell out of me, babe. Will you please say something?"

She couldn't though. She watched him climb closer and closer to her moving her body parts this way and that in attempt to be as close as possible but she couldn't take her eyes off his chest.

Jim moved his right hand and placed it behind her neck, trying anything to get her to look at him. But her eyes moved franticly from his eyes to his chest. For moments that's all she did.

"God, Mel, please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?" Jim finally said after what seemed like hours they sat there like that. "Please say something, Mel." He begged.

Melinda's heart stopped when she felt a teardrop that wasn't her own fall on her cheek. The tear brought her back to reality. Melinda lifted his head up and wiped his eye. "It's about time I get to do that to you." She said smiling. "Jim?"

"Yeah." He asked hugging her. He was so happy she'd finally started talking he forgot about anything else.

"I'm a little confused right now. Could you maybe explain some things to me?" She asked making him look at her.

"What are you confused about?" Jim asked starting to pull away in an attempt to get more comfortable but she stopped him.

Melinda slid her body down so she was lying on her back and kept Jim right where he was so she could hold him and not let him leave. She didn't want to let him go any time soon. "Is this a dream?"

Jim tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Melinda looked deep into his eyes and asked again. "Are we dreaming? Are you dreaming? Am I? Is it really our anniversary? Jim are we…"

"Mel, honey, slow down. One question at a time, please. I don't think either one of us is dreaming but if you want I can pinch you to find out." He smiled playfully and leaned in against her neck and softly bit her.

"Ouch." She said pushing him away gently so she could look at him. "Why am I the one who gets pinched?"

"You're the one asking." He said shrugging his shoulders. It sounded like a good excuse at the time.

"Jim, I…"

"What, Mel?"

Melinda shook her head. She knew how stupid it would sound. But she also knew that no matter what she said, Jim would believe her. "I just think that…that the ghost…made….it…"

"Spit it out, Mel." Jim smiled and kissed her. "You know I'll listen no matter how crazy it sounds."

Melinda's smile lit up her face. She could see the confusion on Jim's face when she smiled like that. She really liked it when he always seemed to know what to say, and even more when she wanted him to say something and then he did; like he could read her mind.

"Earth to Melinda." Jim said trying to get her attention as he continued placing short kisses up and down her neck. His hand started up her shirt. He knew that would pull her out of it. Melinda wouldn't continue with what they were doing until she had said what was on her mind.

Melinda shook her head and spit the words out quickly. "I think she made it so I could see you." She closed her eyes as soon as she was done afraid of the look on his face.

Jim stopped doing everything. His body instantly froze in place. Melinda wasn't even sure if his heart was still beating. "What do you mean? You couldn't see me before? I wasn't aware that you were blind." Jim asked slowly and tried to throw a joke in there. His head buried in her neck.

"Jim, I mean you. Not Sam. You. I always knew it was you and could see you when I looked in your eyes but I still, for the most part, saw Sam." She still spit it out as quickly as it would come. She heard herself saying it and she knew how crazy she sounded. A few more moments passed and he still hadn't said anything. "Is that too crazy for you Jim? You're not saying anything."

"I think me jumping into someone else's body is pretty crazy and I don't think anything can top that. So, I don't think you ever have to worry about weather or not I'm going to believe you." Jim still hadn't moved his head from her neck.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked this time speaking slowly.

Jim slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You really see me?" He tried as hard as he could to not let his voice crack.

She took his face in her hands and smiled. "I really do." She said trying to control the tears that were once again flowing uncontrollably.

"Mel," Jim started to say but couldn't think of the right words. He let his head rest on her forehead. "My scar, Mel, can you see it?" He asked with his eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10

**There is one more chapter after this. I'm not going to split them into two different chapters so the last chapter is kinda long. But it's the explanation. Thanks for the reviews! =) Enjoy!**

Melinda looked at his chest. "This?" She asked touching it. "I don't understand why your spirit has a scar. Does it hurt?" She asked tracing her finger around the scar the bullet left behind.

Jim winced. He didn't know why he did that when she touched it. All these years she somehow managed to never let her hand roll over it, until now. "No, Mel," he spoke quickly. When he flinched at her touch she quickly dropped her hand and he didn't want her to think she had caused him any pain. He picked up her hand and let it rest on his scar again. "It doesn't hurt. Well, sometimes it does, when it gets cold but other then that it hasn't hurt for a long time."

Melinda pulled away suddenly. "What do you mean it hurts when it gets cold? Can you see it? How did you know where it was?" Her voice suddenly struck with fear.

"Mel in all the dreams you've had about that night do you remember anything past me being put in the ambulance? Do your dreams ever take you beyond that moment?"

Melinda shook her head unable to respond with words.

"Don't move. I'm going to go grab something. I'll be right back, okay?"

"No, Jim, please. Don't leave." Melinda begged throwing her arms and her legs around him holding on to him for dear life. "If this is just a dream I don't want to wake up. I'm scared."

"Shh…don't be scared, honey. I'm right here. It's not a dream. I'll just be a minute." Jim said trying to pry her grip loose. She held him tighter and wouldn't let him go. "Okay, how about you come with me then? Will that work?"

She shook her head again. "I don't want to get out of bed."

"Okay, lets try this another way." Jim said trying to think. "Can I sit up so you can look at me?"

Melinda shook her head no.

"Just a little, Mel, just let go a little."

Melinda shook her head no again. "Jim, you're not answering any of my questions."

"I'm sorry. What was the question?" Jim asked knowing she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. He needed time to think of another way to do this.

"How do you know where your scar is? How come it hurts you when it's cold? How..." She asked with tears streaming down her face.

Jim sighed heavily. "I think this is the only time I'll ever get to say this to you."

"Say what Jim?"

"You have to keep an open mind." He smiled using the words she used when she told him she could see ghosts.

"I'm pretty sure I have an open mind." She smiled back.

Jim smiled but said nothing. He really needed to think of how to say what he was about to say. He'd thought many times of having this conversation with her but nothing had ever really prepared him for this moment. He wasn't sure if she was ready or if she really understood what was going on. Jim slowly brushed his hand lightly up and down her cheek staring into her eyes hoping for some kind of sign from her she was really ready to hear what he was about to say.

"Jim?" She asked after moments of silence. She was anxious to hear why she was the one that needed an open mind.

Jim leaned in to whisper against her skin. "I didn't die, Mel."

Melinda looked at him confused but said nothing.

"I did get shot. I was in the hospital," he paused for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Right next to you." He added slowly.

"Whhh….aaahh….t? She asked, tears now poring down her face.

"Mel, you got in a car accident when you were on your way to the hospital. You were in a coma for seven months." Jim paused for a moment to make sure she was okay.

He continued to talk but Melinda couldn't understand what he was saying. She'd heard enough and began crying and shaking her head refusing to hear what Jim was saying.

"Jim stop…" Melinda cried beating her hands against his chest. "this is a sick joke."

"Why would I joke, Mel? I'll show you if you let me up."

"No, Jim this can't be true. I saw you jump in his body because you wouldn't leave, I felt the pain when you didn't believe me and…."

"I wouldn't have left, Mel, and you knew that if I did die I'd find away to stay with you. That's why you saw that but that was the dream, Mel, not this. This is real, right now is real."

"Noooo…." She said still crying. "It can't be. You guys couldn't have known what I…" Melinda couldn't finish her words. Her mind went blank and she couldn't think. She didn't think it could be true. Melinda kept going back to that night, trying to see what happened, trying to look past him being put in the ambulance, but each time her mind went blank.

Jim tried to comfort her, he tried everything he could think of, but nothing he did seemed to work. Her cries continued and she repeated over and over again he was lying, that he was the one confused. He let her curl into a ball and there she cried. He rubbed her back gently and whispered reassuring words. His heart broke each time she said he was lying and wished there was something he could do to take her pain away. Jim had tried to comfort her for more then an hour but was getting no where.

He remembered the candles downstairs and he'd left the oven on. He remembered turning the stove off but he couldn't remember if he turned the oven off. Jim thought of going to turn the oven off and put the candles out but he didn't want to leave her. When Melinda didn't make any indication she would stop him if he got out of bed he kissed her head softly and quickly went downstairs. As quickly as he could he took care of things downstairs, locked up, and was headed back to Melinda when he heard her scream. He raced up the stairs and into their room. When he got there she was sitting up in bed, arms wrapped her knees resting her head on them.

"Mel, it's okay." Jim whispered taking her in his arms. He leaned her back against his chest and continued to whisper. "I'm right here."

Melinda still wasn't talking to him and her eyes were still filled with tears. She had so many questions to ask but didn't know where to begin. She could feel Jim's heart beating on her back and forced herself to regain control of herself. Jim must've been worried out of his mind and she didn't want that. She took his hand in hers and just stared at it, looking at a hand she hadn't seen in so long, and then placed it on her face.

"Jim?" She said quietly.

"I'm here, Mel, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Melinda felt his breath on her cheek and heard his voice echo in his ear. Jim's voice, and he sounded scared, she knew it was because of her. She moved to lie back on the bed and pulled Jim on top of her and took his face in her hands.

Melinda stared at him for moments before talking. She took her time looking into his eyes, running her hands through his hair, and feeling the softness of his skin. "I see you." She said quietly feeling Jim's body tighten at her words.

He wasn't sure what to say or if she wanted him to say anything. "So you've told me."

Melinda smiled. "I can smell you and hear the sound of your voice." She continued to whisper. Jim said nothing, he only smiled. She traced his lips with her finger lightly. "It's really you." She said softly trying, unsuccessfully, to keep the tears away.

Jim nodded but still wasn't sure what to say.

Melinda ran her hand down his right arm that he was using to prop himself up by his elbow and then looked over at his left hand that was just resting on the bed. She took his left hand in hers and put it on her waist. Jim watched as she moved his hand and realized what she was doing. He just wasn't sure if he could do what she wanted him to do right now. He had just found out that not only was she seeing another man for five years, but his, touch, smell, and even the way he kissed her was different to her.

Jim loved her more then anything in the world and kept telling himself it was okay because she still knew it was him. But that didn't mean it still didn't hurt when he realized that. Suddenly he began wondering if she'd even remember what it was like to be with him and he hoped that she didn't like being the other him more.

"Mel…" Jim tried to pull his hand away but she wouldn't let him. He closed his eyes thinking of anything to do to take her mind off what she wanted. But nothing came to him.

Melinda felt him pull away and studied his face. She tried to fight the feelings that she was having. She remembered what Amanda had said about her breaking his heart everyday, that she caused him pain everyday, and she had no idea how much pain. Her heart started beating rapidly and she became terrified. She wondered if she'd taken to long to see him, maybe she'd hurt him too bad, and maybe that meant he didn't want to be with her anymore. She tried to push that thought out of her head as soon as it entered. Jim loved her and she knew that, she told herself that the feelings she was having were caused by the ghost. Jim noticed the look on her face and finally spoke.

"Mel, what is it?" He asked quietly as he pulled his hand out from under her shirt and placed in lightly on her stomach.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing when he did that. She tried again to stop the thoughts but they came back quickly and crowded her mind. The only thing she could think to say was, "I'm sorry, Jim. I'm sorry it took me so long and…"

She spoke softly but clearly and Jim knew where she was headed. Before she could finish his lips were on hers. Jim could see the doubt in her eyes and put his own fears and doubts aside thinking only of pleasing his wife and making her happy. He pulled her in closely, slid his hand back under her shirt, and kissed her with every ounce of feeling he had. Melinda's body went limp, her mind went blank, and suddenly she didn't care about anything but this moment. Her thoughts and questions would have to wait. The only thing she wanted right now was Jim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long, I had problems with my computer. I decided not to break it into two chapters because it took me so long to post it. I hope everything is explained. Thanks for the reviews! =) Enjoy!**

The sun came shinning through the window and rested on Melinda's face. She started to wake up and she pulled the top sheet up around her neck curling herself into a ball. She was so happy in the moment as the thoughts from last night came flooding back. Melinda smiled remembering the smell and touch of her Jim. He was really back, she could see him, feel him, and taste him. In a moment that feeling vanished. Melinda suddenly realized Jim wasn't lying next to her and she closed her eyes tightly refusing to believe that it was all a dream.

"Jim?" She called softly. She knew even if he was in bed with her there was no way he would've heard that. Melinda felt a tear roll down her face and used the sheet to wipe it away.

She had to open her eyes. She needed to know if last night was a dream but if it was a dream what would she tell Jim? Melinda loved having Jim in her life no matter how she had him, but the only thing that remained the same was his touch and his eyes. His smell was different to her, the feel of his skin and even his taste to her was different. But last night she had all those things back and if she had to tell Jim she missed all those things it would destroy him.

Melinda heard the shower running as she sat up in bed still tightly closing her eyes. She would know in an instant when they opened because the room would look different. Finally, she opened her eyes and panic spread in. It was a dream. The flowers by her nightstand were gone and the bed was no longer covered with rose pedals.

"Oh God, no." Melinda cried. "Please no." She quickly hopped out of bed, threw on her robe and headed down the hall to the bathroom. She had to see him, she didn't want to hurt him but the only thing she thought about was his comfort. She needed his arms wrapped around her.

She stopped in the hallway when the water turned off. The bathroom door was closed slightly and she couldn't see inside. Melinda waited for a moment wondering if he was going to come out of the bathroom and she quickly wiped her tears away. She didn't want them to be the first thing he seen. Melinda heard him brushing his teeth and decided to wait and compose herself a little more before going to him. After a few moments he rinsed his mouth and she crept through the door. Jim was bent over the sink still rinsing his mouth and the only thing she could see was his back, but was it different? She stared at him, he was standing there in nothing but a towel, and when he stood up her heart stopped.

"Jim?" She asked fighting back the tears.

Jim turned around to see Melinda resting her head against the side of the door. He could see her tears about ready to boil over and he smiled at her. He knew what would be going threw her mind but decided not to comment on it. Melinda's heart was beating out of control as she processed what her eyes seen. Jim was standing there in a towel, his dark hair still dripping wet, and his soft blue eyes that she loved so much.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jim said softly stepping closer to her. He slid his left arm around her waist and gently kissed her neck pulling her in for a tight embrace.

Melinda smiled at the sound of his sweet voice. She loved the way he talked to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling away a little to see her face but kept his just inches from hers.

She didn't know how to answer that question. The bedroom looked different but she still seen Jim. "It's still you, but the room…it doesn't look like it did last night." She said in a whisper not sure of what he would say. If it was only a dream she still woke up to Jim.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking down the hall to their room. "It looks the same to me.

"The rose pedals are gone and where are my flowers that were on the nightstand? Was last night really our anniversary?" She spoke fast but her voice was still quiet. She hated feeling confused.

"The rose pedals that were on the bed are now on the floor." Jim smiled and now he turned red. "The flowers that were on the nightstand….well….you kind of knocked them down last night. I did clean that up." He leaned in closer to her and lightly brushed her head to the side so she could see the rose pedals still on the ground. "Maybe you didn't see them through your tears." Jim took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes he whispered. "And yes, last night was our anniversary." He kissed her gently a few times then pulled away. "Are you okay now?"

Melinda nodded. She was more then okay. Her eyes closed slightly at the smell of his breath so close to her skin. "Did you shave already?" She asked a little embarrassed and she could tell her face had turned a little red.

"Yeah, before I got in the shower." Jim asked tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

Melinda leaned in and ran her tongue along the side of his neck. Jim's knees instantly buckled, he pulled her closer to him and braced himself on the door. She rested her cheek against his and he closed his eyes tightly.

"What was that all about?" Jim asked still a little weak.

Melinda smiled and pulled away from him taking his face in her hands. "Are you okay?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that." Jim's crooked smile flashed across his face and he laughed at the childlike look on her face. "So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I don't want you to laugh." Melinda said innocently.

"Promise I won't laugh." He smiled.

Melinda lowered her eyes from his smiling like a school girl. "I missed the taste of you." She said as her faced flushed red.

Jim did his best to refrain from laughing. "So, I smelt different, looked different, and I taste different?" His voice was soft and sweet. His concerns from last night had all but disappeared, replaced my nothing more then curiosity.

Before she could answer the phone rang making her jump slightly. Jim couldn't hold his laugh back anymore.

"You're a bit jumpy this morning." He said as sweetly as he could when he noticed the look on Melinda's face. She wasn't amused but still smiled. "I'll get the phone, you hop in the shower, and I'll meet you downstairs." He kissed her cheek quickly and headed out the door.

Melinda finished her shower, got dressed and was now headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She could smell breakfast and felt her stomach rumble with hunger.

Jim handed her a plate as he leaned in to kiss her over the counter. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Yeah, about a million." Melinda laughed. "Who was on the phone?"

"Aiden, he wanted to let you know that he loves you and he misses you but Ned promised to take him to do whatever he wanted today so he won't be home until dinner." Jim said smiling. He'd already asked Ned to take care of Aiden today. He knew Melinda was going to have a lot of questions and he thought it would be easier if it was just the two of them.

"Are you starving?" Jim said trying not to laugh while Melinda practically inhaled her food.

"Famished." She said blushing. Jim watched in amazement as she cleared her plate. "More please?" She said handing him an empty plate.

"Wow, you really are hungry." Jim smiled taking the plate. He placed another small omelet on there before handing it back to her.

"Yeah, whatever we did last night sure made me hungry." Melinda said when he got close enough for her to put her arm around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

Jim kissed her for a moment before resting his forehead on hers. "Last night was different." He said softly.

"Jim?" She asked hearing his voice crack. "What is it?"

He wanted to tell her everything but at the same time he was a little hungry himself. They would be plenty of time to answer her questions. "Let's eat first, then we'll go in the living room and you can ask me whatever you want." Jim gave her his crooked smile that she couldn't say no to.

Melinda shrugged and went back to her food. She wondered if Jim thought she couldn't handle the questions with her emotions being so out of whack lately. But after she showered she felt much better and was back to her normal self. She also knew her 'normal self' was still a little emotional but she knew no matter what he said she would be fine.

They finished eating, cleaned up the kitchen a little, and Jim led her into the living room. The rose pedals were still strung out all over the living room and on the sofa. He sat down first thinking she'd sit next to him but instead she climbed on top of him. Melinda took his face in his her hands and stared into his eyes for a long time before she spoke. Jim knew that if he hadn't seen her in six years he'd be doing the same thing so he never said a word.

"I love your eyes." Melinda said softly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you said my eyes were the same?" He asked taken back a bit by her words.

"No, Jim, I could see you in there. But, I don't think there is a man on this planet that has eyes as piercing as yours." She said hoping that she hadn't hurt him too much, hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Jim smiled but said nothing. He ran his hands up and down her back waiting for her to start her questions. He didn't have to wait long.

"Jim, does Aiden know I couldn't see you?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Jim knew these questions were coming but he still wasn't sure he was prepared for them and he had no idea how she would react to some of the answers.

Jim thought for a moment before he spoke. "Last summer, we were putting him to bed one night. You were telling him he had a hair appointment the next day…" Jim paused to look at her. He could see she was just waiting anxiously for the answer so he continued. "He said he wanted his hair like mine. He meant he wanted it cut like mine but you said you didn't want him dying his hair blonde."

Melinda sat up trying to hide her feelings from Jim. She knew it wouldn't work but she always had to try. Jim wrapped his arms around her tightly keeping her in place.

"He didn't know before then?" Melinda asked quietly.

Jim shook his head. "Why would he? It's not like you walked around the house all the time telling him I only looked different but it was still me."

"What did you do? How come he didn't say anything?" Melinda asked looking down at his chest.

He looked away for a moment knowing his answer would upset her. "Mel, I…" Jim showed her what he did. He placed his finger over his mouth and winked. "I explained it to him later."

"What did you tell him?"

Jim paused. "I told him everything." Jim said quietly. "I didn't want to lie to him and I didn't think you'd want me to…I mean if you ever remembered I thought maybe you'd want me to tell him the truth."

Melinda ran her fingers up and down his chest thinking of what to say. She was glad he didn't have to lie to Aiden too. "How did he take it?"

"Better then I thought he would. I just told him it was a secret and he couldn't tell anyone. He didn't seem to mind as long as you were okay." Jim smiled and shook his head. "Which is amazing because that's the same way we all felt…I mean at least we still had you and that was all that mattered."

"I'm glad you didn't have to lie to him too." Melinda said relieved. She didn't think that would upset Jim. She was truly happy he didn't have to lie to both of them.

Jim exhaled slowly trying not to get upset. "It wasn't a lie, Mel, I was….I mean I know it was a lie but I did what I thought…"

Melinda gently put her finger to his mouth getting him to stop talking. "I'm not mad, Jim. I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

Jim nodded and looked away. He was really happy she was back but he didn't want to answer these questions. He knew he did what he had to do but there were times he felt like he was lying and he never wanted to do that.

"Next question?" She asked making sure Jim was okay. He nodded. "What about the book?"

"What book?" Jim asked confused but suddenly remembering what book she was talking about. "Oh, the Book of Changes?" He waited for her to nod indicating that was exactly what she was talking about. "Eli found it. He already had it when you woke up and you already knew about it. We figured it was because he'd talked to you about it while you were in the coma."

"You guys talked to me?" She asked confused.

"Of course we did, Mel." Jim said surprised. "Why wouldn't we? They told us you could hear us so we talked to you all the time. I read my books to you, Eli talked to you about the ghosts he'd been helping, Delia talked to you about the store, and Ned…well Ned talked to you about whatever popped into his head." Jim laughed.

"You read to me?" She said happily.

"All the time." Jim smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"So, wait…Eli found the book and when I woke up I just knew about it?"

"Well…yeah…I mean you know about some other things we'd talk to you about so we figured that's how you knew. When you woke up knew I was studying to be a doctor, you knew about Ned's girlfriends and school, you knew everything about the store…" Jim stopped when he noticed her confused look. "What, Mel, what's wrong?"

"It's just weird." She stopped to think. "When did I wake up?"

Jim could tell her the exact day she woke up but decided that might be too much for her. He went with a more simple answer. "About two months before Aiden was born."

"Then I did get pregnant at the cabin?"

Jim nodded.

"And Aiden was okay while I was in the coma?"

"Happy and healthy." Jim smiled.

"I just woke up one day and what? I mean how did I not know I was in the hospital?"

Jim didn't want to sound like a doctor so he picked his words carefully. "You know how you always say that sometimes the ghosts only see what they want to see?" He waited for her to nod. "That's basically what you did. You got out of bed, got dressed, and went to the store. Just like you would've if you woke up in your own bed."

"You weren't with me when I woke up?" She asked confused.

"No," Jim said quietly. "I was taking my tests. Ned was there with you. He stepped out to get something to eat and when he got back you were gone."

Melinda could see the pain in his eyes when he remembered not being there for her. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I don't understand how you guys knew what I was dreaming about though." She said changing the subject. She hated seeing him in pain just as much as he hated seeing her in pain.

Jim laughed. "We had no idea what you were dreaming about."

"How did you guys figure it out?"

"Trial and error, my love." Jim said kissing her cheek. "We talked to you a lot, we listened closely at what you said, and when someone figured out something new we let everyone know. The first year was the hardest, but after that everything pretty much went back to normal."

"Your jacket and your ID have Lucas on them…how did you get away with that?" Melinda asked like she was trying to prove what he was saying wasn't real. It wasn't so much that she didn't want what he was saying to be real, because she really hoped it was, and if it was real, that just meant that five years of her life had missing pieces.

"No, Mel, my jacket has Lucas on it. But my ID has my picture and my name on them."

Melinda looked confused. "Jim, I've seen your ID and it doesn't have your picture on it."

Jim smiled and then he moved Melinda to the side so he could get his wallet out of his back pocket. "Look." He said handing her his driver's license.

Melinda looked at in amazement. There it was in black and white. James Clancy. She tossed his wallet on the coffee table and thought for a moment. "Oh," she said quickly, "what about the tests? How did you become a doctor so fast? Sam took those tests not you." She said with a smile on her face. She thought she had him.

"True, but who's to say I couldn't take the same tests that he took? I didn't have time to study them before. But with my wife being in a coma for seven months, I had a lot of time on my hands to study." He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Why are you trying to prove me wrong? Don't you want this to be true?" He asked softly whispering in her ear.

Melinda thought about his question and realized exactly why she didn't want it to be true. What had she done to him for five years? How much pain had she put him through every day of his life for five years, just like the Amanda said, she was hurting him everyday. What else had she not seen or forgotten about?

She pulled away to look at him, she took his face in her hands again, and forced the tears away so she could speak. "Jim, if this is true…that means you've known this whole time that you were really you and that I…your wife…" she stopped not sure if she could finish without the tears coming, "thought I was with another man and I just don't know how you dealt with that for this long." Melinda could feel the tears whaling up and were on the verge of escaping. "It means I've hurt you everyday for…"

Before Melinda could blink she was lying on the sofa. Jim wrapped her legs around his waist and placed his mouth gently on her neck.

"Mel, listen to me please." He whispered softly on her neck. She could feel his love and his voice was soft against her skin. "Listen with your heart and not your mind," he paused. "Please?" He waited for her to respond. She could only nod and then he continued. "Since the day I met you, Mel, that day I tossed your slipper at you…from that moment you said those three words to me," Jim paused for a moment before repeating her words. "When you said 'please believe me'…from that moment on, Mel, my life became about you. Everything I did was for you. You stopped my heart, Mel, and in an instant the only thing I wanted to do was take all your fears and doubts away. I went back inside that building for you. For months I was scared to death that I was going to have to raise our son by myself. When you woke up and called me Sam, yeah, my heart broke. I was scared to death you didn't know who I was. But then we found out that you knew it was me, that you thought my spirit had just went into this other body, I didn't care what I had to do. I just was glad that we were still together. You want to know if it hurt. Yes, Mel, it hurt like hell and I had no idea that you couldn't hear my voice or smell me, or even that the taste of my skin changed. But if you're asking me if it was worth it, if I do it again." Jim paused, kissed her neck and then her lips softly before looking into her eyes. "I'd do again without hesitation." He smiled as he wiped her tears away. "You've always known that I was here, you believed that I would never leave you, and you knew you'd never have to be alone. Please, don't forget that now. I love you, you're my whole life and I want you to know that no matter what happened, no matter what you thought, it was all worth it. Listen to your heart, Mel, it didn't lead you astray before, and please don't let it lead you astray now. I'm here, Mel, I never left you and you know I never will."

Melinda couldn't speak, or even think. She pulled him in and held him closely. She knew eventually they'd work everything out, she knew someday it would all make sense. But for now all she wanted was Jim.

"Are you trying to climb inside me again, Mel?" Jim asked trying to get her to loosen her grip. "I can't breathe when you're squeezing my neck so hard." He smiled and kissed her softly when she finally loosed her grip. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded still unable to speak. "Mind if I ask you a question?" Jim watched her nod again. "It's just a question so please don't get mad."

"I wont." She said slowly trying to force a smile.

"If Sam died doesn't that mean his body could no longer hold his spirit?" He asked watching here eyes closely. He really didn't want to upset her. But again Melinda only nodded. "If that's the case how come his body could hold mine?"

Jim watched her for a moment. He could see the confusion written all over her face and he realized that she'd never questioned that. Jim could tell that she was a little hurt by the question and quickly pulled her into a kiss. The one kiss he knew would get her to forget everything for the moment. They held each other closely, neither one of them wanting to move. It had been a long time since they'd both felt so much peace and they didn't want it to end.

Now, before people start getting all upset it's just a story. If he can jump into another body then she can see things the way she wants to see them. But, my friend and I got in an accident a few years ago. She was in a coma for three months and when she woke up she knew things that had happened to us while she was in the coma. The only thing we could think of as to why that happened was because she heard us. Also, when she woke up she thought her teddy bear (that she'd had since she was a kid) was a rabbit and she wanted nothing to do with it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed…and please leave some feedback. I'm working on two other stories so I'll be posting them soon.

Thanks =)


End file.
